


Mother's Day

by CatCrescent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCrescent/pseuds/CatCrescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mother's Day, and Marinette is busy helping her father set up a surprise party for her mother. While they prepare, Sabine takes a walk through Paris and meets an unexpected companion. Meanwhile at city hall, a woman named Rosalie Sylviane tries to convince the mayor to renovate an old park instead of demolishing it. Unfortunately, her request is rejected, and she becomes susceptible to Hawkmoth's influence. Rosalie is then transformed into Mother Nature, a villain that threatens to overrun Paris with plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

Small feet pattered down wooden stairs, with morning light streaming in through the window. It was a petite woman, with short black hair and a cheongsam-style blouse. The smell of flour and sugar filled the air. Just before Sabine reached the last step, her husband’s towering figure and her daughter’s slender form rushed into the way.

“Good morning, Mom,” Marinette cheerfully greeted just as Tom spoke up similarly, “Morning, dear!”

Sabine chuckled, “Well, good morning. You two are up bright and early today.”

“Oh, of course! It’s such a lovely day today,” Tom hurriedly responded.

“So lovely, in fact, we think that you should take a stroll through town!” Marinette added.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea…” Sabine replied with mock-surprise and a knowing smile. “But won’t you two come with?”

“Oh! No, we, uh-” Tom started, eyes darting to the side.

“-have to clean the kitchen,” Marinette finished quickly. Her dad nodded vigorously. Marinette then led her mother to the door, continuing, “It’ll be so boring. But you should go enjoy yourself instead! Trust us, we’ll have things covered here.”

Sabine soon found herself at the front door with Tom slipping her purse into her hand. She turned to her husband and daughter, replying, “Alright, I’ll be heading out then.”

Tom kissed her cheek, his mustache tickling her skin, “Love you, dear.”

Marinette kissed her other cheek, “Have fun, Mom.”

“Bye-bye, you two,” Sabine called back as she exited the bakery, the bell ringing over her head. Once the door shut, she giggled to herself and started down the sun-filled sidewalk.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Tom had their ears pressed to the door. The teen looked to her father, stating, “She totally suspects us.”

He waved it off, “That doesn’t mean she’s having any less fun by playing along.” Tom then shot his daughter a grin, “Ready to get to work?”

“Let’s go!” Marinette answered. They high-fived before scurrying back into the kitchen.

***

Sunlight poured in from a wall of long windows, engulfing a wide couch and foosball table. However, the warming rays were just short of an unoccupied desk, which held three deactivated monitors, and the bed beside it. Adrien, fully dressed, was spread out on his mattress, staring unhappily at his phone. A small, black shape darted from one of the trophy shelves beside the desk and flew over to Adrien. The cat-like kwami landed on his stomach, pouting at the young man. Adrien didn’t react, instead listlessly flipping through pictures on his phone. Plagg prompted angrily, “You’ve been sitting like this all morning! Aren’t we doing _anything_ today?”

Without looking from the picture of a smiling, blonde woman on his phone, Adrien mumbled back, “I don’t have any lessons or photoshoots. It’s my free day today. Of all days. I’d like to hang out with Nino, but he’s busy.” Adrien sighed before adding, “Why do you mind if we stay here anyways? You could just nap or something.”

“But I’m hungry! Can’t we go somewhere and get food?” Plagg asked.

“There should be some more cheese in the drawer,” Adrien murmured, closing his eyes.

Plagg answered slowly, looking to the side, “Uh…there isn’t.”

Adrien’s eyes came open. He lifted his head to look at Plagg in surprise, “Don’t tell me you ate all of it already.”

“I was bored!” Plagg argued, “You were just laying around so I kept eating!”

Adrien blinked before breaking out into a laugh. He replied, “Even if I wasn’t, you probably would’ve eaten it all anyways.” Adrien then looked to the windows, where he could see the brightly lit, blue sky. The light reflected off of the other half of the mansion’s light-colored stone. After a minute, he mused aloud, “It seems so nice out…maybe I could go run some errands.”

Plagg floated up excitedly as Adrien swung his feet over the side of the bed. He stood and stretched, shedding hours of motionlessness. Adrien pulled open his jacket, allowing Plagg to fly inside.

***

Tom fed a pot of cake batter into the oven’s heat-spewing mouth before shutting the heavy door. Afterwards, he straightened up and stated, “There! Once that’s done, all that’ll be left is to decorate the cake and set up the-”

He paused, something clicking in his mind. Tom then exclaimed, slapping his hands to his head, “Oh no!”

Marinette paused frosting the cupcakes, “What’s wrong?”

“I forgot your mother’s gift at the jewelry store!” Tom put a hand to his forehead with a panicked groan, “What are we going to do?”

“Don’t worry, Dad.” Marinette assured. She went on to say, “I can pick it up while you keep setting up for the surprise party.”

Tom blinked before his face set with determination. He clapped his hands on Marinette’s shoulders and stated, “Alright, I’ll leave it to you. Just hurry back, and be careful not to run into your mother.”

She nodded back, responding confidently, “You can count on me!”

Tom smiled and kissed his daughter’s forehead before letting go. Marinette then hurried upstairs while Tom took her place by the cupcakes.

A few minutes later, the store’s door chimed as Marinette peeked her head out of the doorway. She had on a green hat with a flat crown and dark green ribbon, in combination with a pair of sunglasses. Marinette glanced around before slipping out onto the sidewalk.

***

A cheery ring sounded as Sabine exited a jewelry store with a small bag, her change in her hand. From inside, the clerk called after her, “Have a nice day!”

“Thank you. You too,” she called back before the door shut behind her. Sabine paused in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling open her purse. However, she fumbled her change, and several coins bounced off of the purse, scattering noisily across the concrete. Sabine made a noise of annoyance and stooped down to pick up the change by her feet.

All the while, someone nearby also paused and retrieved several more coins across the ground. A young man, change in hand, returned to his feet and approached Sabine, who stood up as well. Adrien offered his hand and the words, “Ma’am, I believe you dropped this?”

Sabine turned to him in surprise. She glanced over him and then smiled, “Oh, thank you.”

She accepted the change, and, as she stored them in her purse, Sabine asked, “Say…aren’t you Adrien, Marinette’s classmate?” She introduced herself, “I’m her mother, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.”

“Oh, nice to meet you,” Adrien responded and smiled politely. He added, “Marinette’s a good classmate. Very hardworking.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Sabine replied. She then glanced at a grocery bag in Adrien’s hand. With a knowing grin, Sabine re-met Adrien’s gaze and guessed, “So, are you out shopping for a certain someone today?”

Adrien blinked in confusion for a moment. He followed her gaze to the bag before catching her meaning. Finally, he glanced at the ground and responded hesitantly, “Oh. Uh- no, actually. This is just groceries. She isn’t- I mean…I’m not out shopping for anybody.”

Sabine’s smile dropped, and she cleared her throat, “O-oh. Excuse me.”

There was an awkward pause between the two. Finally, after some thought, Sabine glanced at Adrien and offered, “Say…how would you feel about walking with me?”

“Come again?” Adrien replied in puzzlement.

Sabine explained, “I was just thinking that perhaps we could shop together, seeing as how we’re both running errands. I do think it would be much more fun to have someone else along.”

Adrien was quiet for a moment. Finally, he sheepishly smiled and replied, “…Sure. Why not?”

Afterwards, Adrien walked to Sabine’s side, and she smiled supportively. They then proceeded down the sidewalk together.

***

A woman, dressed in business black with her brown hair tied tightly back, stood with nervous energy in the marble corridor. She rubbed her thumbs over the edges of the clipboard and the petition forms covered in rows of varying signatures. Her green eyes poured over the names, reviewing them. A door hinge creaked beside her, followed by the prompt, “The Mayor will see you now.”

The woman’s head snapped up attentively, and she nodded in affirmation. She then pulled herself from the wall, straightened her back and strode through the doorway. Once Rosalie entered the office, she was greeted by the sight of the mayor, in the midst of a signing papers. Finally, he set down in pen and greeted with a business-like smile, “Ah, so you must be Rosalie Sylviane, yes? Well, what can I help you with today?”

Rosalie cleared her throat and straightened her back, answering as evenly as she could, “Ah, I’m here on behalf of those who have a concern with your recent announcement about replacing the Somnolent Park with a new shopping center.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” the mayor inquired, fingers woven over his desk.

“Well, Mr. Mayor, they request for the park not to be demolished,” Rosalie answered.

Before she could go on, the mayor spoke up, “I’m not sure if I really understand that, Ms. Sylviane. The park is very outdated and unkempt. However, it also doesn’t have any historical value, so I would think that the change would be welcomed.”

“The park does have sentimental value, Mr. Mayor,” Rosalie replied, to which the mayor’s smile broadened in amusement. She continued, “The request asks that the park be renovated, so that it can be preserved-”

“That is certainly an idea, Ms. Sylviane.” The mayor cut in, keeping his smile, “However, I do believe that the shopping center will have a much greater benefit and profit for the community in the long-run.”

“But, Mr. Mayor,” Rosalie persisted, causing the mayor’s smile to drop. She showed the papers on her clipboard and continued, “I have the petition right here. The community doesn’t want-”

“Ms. Sylviane,” the mayor interrupted again. Once she quieted, he continued, picking his smile back up, “As the mayor, I do my best to listen to the opinions of individuals such as yourself. There are times, however, where I must make an executive decision for the city as a whole.”

Rosalie’s shoulders dropped, “I-I see.” She glanced at the clipboard, her eye running over the rows of signatures. She straightened up, regaining her confidence, “Mr. Mayor, I would like to clarify that there has been an alarming decrease in the number of parks and natural reserves. By renovating this park, you can help lessen this problem.”

However, the mayor nodded and responded, “I will certainly keep that in mind for future reference.” Oblivious to the woman’s trembling grip on her clipboard and desperate look, he went on, “Now, Ms. Sylviane, I believe it’s time for us to wrap up our meeting. I have another appointment coming in, so if you don’t mind-”

“Though you say it’s for the good of the people, it doesn’t seem like you’re listening at all!” Rosalie shouted, cutting him off. Her voice shook as she ranted, “Y-you pretend to follow other’s requests, when you’re really following your, own best interest! There’s even rumors that many of your _executive decisions_ are based on the whims of your teenage daughter!”

Immediately afterwards, Rosalie covered her mouth and went quiet. Unfortunately, the mayor’s glare already stabbed into her. He stood from his seat and jabbed at the door, ordering, “Leave me my office now!”

Rosalie opened her mouth, as if about to say something else, but she instead her trembling lips. Shoulders sinking, the woman turned and retreated out of the room. As she entered the hallway, she hugged the clipboard and her eyes began to sting. She picked up her pace once she was out of the sight of the doorway. Her heels hurriedly clacked against the polish tile. Her buzzing thoughts pushed out any outside noise as she passed people going up the stairs. Finally, Rosalie stopped behind a pillar in the front area of city hall, and she pressed her back against it. She then looked down at the clipboard in her hands. She slid her gaze over the rows of varied signatures, some in red, others in blue, and sometimes they veered off of the line. Rosalie shut her eyes and sunk shamefully against the pillar, whispering, “I’m sorry. I’ve let you down.”

***

A mechanical whir broke the chamber’s silence, and ghastly blue light was allowed into the circular room. The moment the light struck the white forms along the ground, the butterflies, now luminescent, took to the air. They filled the dim chamber as a cloud of beating wings, hovering around the figure in the center of the room. His black and purple suit contrasted like a dark hole to the ethereal light of the room. Under his silvery mask he smiled, gazing in satisfaction towards the woven ironwork of the circular window. His deep voice echoed through the papery wingbeats like an eager growl, “Such a shame. All that effort for a good cause, only to be heartlessly turned away.”

He lifted his black gloved hands, with one palm open beckoningly. Of the cluster, a single butterfly fluttered down and settled onto his palm. He then cupped his other hand over the pale form, with glowing blackness forming between his grasp. The man lifted his hand, revealing what once was a blank-colored slate to a creature with darkened wings that pulsed with venomously bright purple energy. The corrupted butterfly flew from his palm and towards the window. The man took up his purple walking stick and called after the creature as it slipped past the ironwork, into the Parisian horizon, “Fly away, my little akuma, and possess this poor woman.”

***

Rosalie was slumped against the pillar, the clipboard limp in her hand. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she took no notice of the dark, glowing fluttering shape that glided to her side. The akuma flew into the petition papers, striking the surface and oozing into it like a stain. As the papers turned deep purple, Rosalie, suddenly calm, lifted her head with shadows around her eyes.

A deep and inviting voice rang through her mind, claiming, “Mother Nature, I am Hawkmoth. People these days no longer have an appreciation for the natural world and its beauty. I can help you to remind them of their roots. All I ask in exchange is a little favor.”

The woman response came out as a low growl, “Paris will know of nature’s wrath.”

She straightened up and her hands dropped to her sides, with a wave of glowing purple energy bubbled from her clipboard and up her arm before spreading across her body.

***

The mayor was in the midst of signing papers when the sound of splintering wood broke the calm. His door was burst apart by twisted pillars of thick vines. He cried out and ducked behind his desk. He only poked his head out to look at the doorway.

A green-skinned woman, with streams of green leaves woven into her blonde hair, stood in the doorway. Large, purple petals pulsed out of the back of her bark-textured suit, and a purple, paper flower sat on her chest. Her glowing green eyes, framed by a black mask with silvery patterns of leaves, took notice of him. She threw out her hand towards him, and the vines followed by wrapping around the desk. The mayor let out a surprised yelp when the desk was lifted up, leaving him exposed and sitting on the floor.

Mother Nature then directed the vines to pick up the mayor and pull him in front of her, so she was able to shout in his face, “You shall pay for your selfishness! Bear witness as nature takes back its rightful home!”

The mayor cried out in panic as he was dragged out of the room. It wasn't long before Mother Nature stood on top of city hall, with the mayor bound by vines beside her. She raised her arms and declared, eyes turning to her from the streets, “This day! Paris shall be reminded of its heritage! Humans have taken more than their share; now nature has come for its due!”

In the next moment, the ground shook violently, with onlookers losing their balance and car alarms going off. Asphalt and cement then split open, bulky vegetation bursting from underneath. Screams also broke out, with people rushing away from the green pillars. However, smaller vines pulled the slower of the crowd into veiny pods. The green shell clasped over them like a cage. Cars that tried to tear away were blocked in if not turned onto their sides by erupting vines. All the while, over the calamity, Mother Nature rung with victorious laughs.

***

“After that, Nino and I couldn’t look at tomato sandwiches the same ever again,” Adrien finished, receiving a laugh from Sabine.

“It certainly sounds like you have a lot of fun at school,” the woman commented with a smile.

“Oh, definitely. It’s usually when I get to see all my friends,” Adrien added.

“You must get along with just about everyone, don’t you?” Sabine teased.

Adrien responded with a modest laugh, “I suppose so.”

After a moment, Sabine smiled slyly and inquired, “So…do you see anyone at your school as more than just a friend?”

Adrien paused and looked over in surprise, “Pardon?”

Sabine giggled and replied, “Oh, don’t mind me being nosy.”

Before Adrien could inquire further, the ground trembled. Sabine cried out and lost her balance. Adrien immediately caught her. Several roars of crumbling pavement and cracking concrete added to the trembling, green pillars of vegetation rising up from the ground. They only had a moment to stare in shock before several tendrils of vines lunged from the closest pillar. Adrien darted in front of Sabine. He felt the vines whip around him, pinning down his arms and legs. In the next second, he was yanked off of the ground, towards the hollow, green pillar. After he was pulled inside, he heard the woman cry out as she was being dragged away by separate group of vines.

“No!” Adrien cried. The vines no longer held him, but the walls of the pod closed, shutting out his view of the street. He was then left with only dim light bleeding through the veiny green walls. After a futile push against the pod surface, Adrien let out Plagg from his jacket pocket, urging, “Hurry! We gotta transform!”

Plagg groaned, “This is why I prefer cheese over greens.”

Adrien thrust out his fist with the silver ring, calling out, “Plagg, Claws out!”

The ring turned black and Plagg was then sucked into it. After Plagg disappeared from sight, a green paw print lit up in the ring’s flat center. There were then several green flashes that left black leather in its wake. His shoes were silver-toed and connected to his leather suit. The belt lashed like a tail, and his clawed gloves cut the air. Black cat ears jutted out of his wild, blond hair. Behind the black, domino mask, his green eyes glowed, where slit pupils bore through the faint light.

Chat Noir now stood in the center of the imprisoning pod. He drew out the metal rod from above his tail, and, with a click, he extended it into a staff. He yelled and slashed at the green walls, breaking them open with a leafy burst. Chat Noir leapt out into the sunlight, finding the street almost completely covered in vines as thick as iron cables. He looked to one of the other pods and ran over to it, calling, “Hey, this is Chat Noir! Can you hear me in there?”

Sabine’s muffled voice answered, “Yes!”

“Okay, step back, I’m goinna get this open!” Chat Noir stated. After a moment, he slashed at the pod’s surface, breaking it like the last. He peered inside, seeing the woman’s frightened face.

He opened his mouth to assure her, but she suddenly jumped in front of him, pleading, “Oh, Chat Noir, please hurry! There’s a boy I was with, and he probably needs help right now!”

“Uh- I…” Chat Noir, caught off-guard, hesitated. He glanced at the pod he had burst out from before pointing a thumb to it with the statement, “…already took care of it! I mean, I had freed a boy just before you so, um, that was probably him. He, uh, went to safety away from the vines. You can probably find him there but try to stay out of the street.”

Relief flooded over Sabine’s face. Warmly, she replied, “Thank you, Chat Noir” and then hurried down the street.

Chat Noir watched her go with his own smile. His features dropped into a glare as the cracking of concrete in the distance brought his attention back. He spun his metal rod readily before bolting deeper into the vine-embedded streets.

***

A silvery ring indicated Marinette exiting a jewelry store, with a small bag in her hands. The young girl paused outside of the door and peeked into the bag. Inside was a gleaming necklace, with smaller gems framed around a central, blossom-shaped piece. Tikki poked out from behind Marinette’s pigtail and squeaked in her ear, “Wow! It looks beautiful!”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see the look on Mom’s face. She’ll be so happy,” Marinette agreed.  


Abruptly, the ground quaked. Marinette cried out and nearly dropped the necklace. She fumbled until she regained her grip. Afterwards, Marinette straightened and looked around, “What was that?”

There was another quake. This time, she could pinpoint it towards the distance, farther within in the city, where fearful screams also sounded.

“Sounds like we need to transform…” Marinette murmured, glancing towards Tikki. She hurried around the corner of the building and tucked herself away in a shaded alley. Marinette carefully set down the little bag before straightening up.

Marinette brushed her hand over her earring, resulting a dash of sparkles, and she called out, “Tikki, Spots on!”

The pink kwami swirled into the earring, and each one gained black spots over their red surface. A red and black-spotted mask appeared over Marinette’s eyes, with red ribbons jutting from her pigtails. Rows of black spots materialized over the red suit that covered her body. A yoyo, matching the pattern, wrapped around her waist like a belt. Now, Ladybug stood in the alleyway. She drew out her yoyo but paused, remembering the little bag by her feet. She picked up the bag and stuck it to the hip of her suit, before turning toward the street.

Ladybug launched her yoyo across, wrapping it around a chimney two-stories up. She pulled herself up to the rooftops and flew through the air. The streets below were crowded with thick vines and green pillars. She thought aloud, “Definitely an akuma.”

She peered more closely at the vines. Despite steadily covering the street and climbing up the buildings, there seemed to be a pattern within the vines. She noted aloud, “They’re all coming from the same direction.”

Ladybug launched her yoyo to a higher building, allowing her to swing deeper into the city.

***

A man bolted down the cracked street with a cry. Numerous vine tendrils lashed out from a green pillar and seized him. He fruitlessly resisted being dragged back. Before he was pulled into the pod, a metallic lash cut through the vegetation. The man stumbled free and looked over his shoulder at Chat Noir, who pointed a claw past him, stating, “Hurry off the streets. Get indoors if you can.”

The man nodded wordlessly and took off. Chat Noir turned to the pillars farther down the street with the words, “It’s time to practice my plant pruning.”

His staff suddenly began beeping. At the same time, a vine slithered towards his ankle. Chat Noir leapt up to a street lamp, away from the sidewalk. He perched on top of the lantern and minimized his staff to a short stick. With another press of the paw print button, he answered the call, his stick becoming a phone, “Well, hello, My Lady. I don’t suppose you’ve noticed Paris turning into an urban jungle?”

“I’ve noticed,” Ladybug responded. She continued, “I’ve been following the trail, and the vines seem to be coming from city hall. Come meet me there.”

“I will soon, but,” Chat Noir glanced at the street below, “there’s still a lot of people trapped in these plant pods.”

“It’ll be alright.” She assured, “Everyone should be fine the sooner we catch the akuma.”

After a moment, Chat Noir responded with a light smile, “You’re right. I’ll head over now, My Lady.”

“Alright, see you soon.”

***

Meanwhile, Ladybug peered around a chimney towards the streets, and she pulled up her yoyo. She tapped on it so it flipped open like a phone. Peering through the screen, she zoomed in for a better view of the vegetation-infested city hall. A wall of thick vines and entangled cars covered the entrance. She heard a metal clunk behind her, and she turned to see Chat Noir landing from having vaulted himself onto the rooftop.

“Hello, My Lady. I didn’t leaf you waiting too long, did I?” Chat Noir asked with a wink.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, responding, “No, but we still don’t have time to joke around.”

She turned back to city hall, adding, “We have to find a way to get in there. The doors are completely blocked.”

Chat Noir looked over her shoulder, peering at the building. He pointed past her, suggesting, “What if we tried going through the windows? The upper ones don’t look blocked.”

After consideration, she responded, “Alright. But we’ll need to move fast.”

He nodded, and they moved to the back of the roof together. They pulled up their weapons. Their feet pounded across the rooftop until they leapt off the edge. Chat Noir extended his staff behind him, pushing himself off of the building. All the while, Ladybug rapidly spun her yoyo overhead, allowing her to guide her fall towards window.

There was a shattering crash, and they tumbled into a hallway, shards of glass raining around them. The light outside was immediately blocked out by vines barring the opening. Chat Noir commented, “Well…I guess we’re not going out the way we came in.”

Ladybug turned to the window, replying, “Something doesn’t seem right about this. It almost seems like they were expecting us.”

Chat Noir’s ear twitched at the sound of crinkling leaves. There was a flash of gnarled vines, and his voice rung out, “Look out!”

Ladybug turned, just in time to see Chat Noir throw himself in the way of plant tendrils aimed at her. She reached out for him, but he was pulled towards the ceiling. A woman’s voice taunted from a purple lily on the wall, “Did you really think you could sneak up on me? I am Mother Nature! I control all of Paris! And my influence will spread once I deal with you pests!”

The vines spread up Chat Noir’s arm, edging towards the ring on his hand. Mother Nature’s laughter filling her ears, Ladybug threw her yoyo at the vines, cutting through them. However, more simply extended from the ceiling to keep Chat Noir in the air. Ladybug paused, her stomach dropping. However, her eyes trailed along the vines, noticing how they spread from the lily. With a grunt, she launched her yoyo and crushed the flower. The green tendrils collapsed in response, and Chat Noir landed on his feet. Ladybug helped him up, tensing when the vines moved.

They watched the vines recede towards the broken lily, which started to slide down the hall. Chat Noir ran down the hall, calling, “Let’s follow it!”

Ladybug hurried after Chat Noir in the dim light. Many of the hallway lights were broken, while the windows were covered by vines outside. She focused on the leaves of the vines, which rattled as they slid around the corner.

Chat Noir entered the new corridor, seeing the crushed lily slide down the floor. Ladybug cried out behind him. A new set of vines had come down from the ceiling, grabbing Ladybug. More vines dropped down towards Chat Noir. He spun his staff overhead, cutting the ends of the tendrils. Ladybug, however, was still trapped by the vines, and she struggled as they crawled towards her earrings. Chat Noir’s gaze caught on a purple tulip on the ceiling. He stopped spinning his weapon and shrunk it down. The recovered tendrils reached for him, and he threw his baton just before getting entangled. The metal stick flipped through the air, destroying the tulip.

The vines dropped Ladybug and Chat Noir. The crushed tulip receded with the vines down the hall, the same direction that the lily had gone. The pair exchanged looks before following the tulip, scanning the halls with their weapons readied. They soon reached a curved staircase leading down to the building’s lobby, which was flooded by tangles of vegetation. Mother Nature stood in the center, the mayor encased in a wooden cage beside her. There were four purple petals jutting out of her back. She laughed expectantly, “You’ve dug your own graves!”

She reached over her shoulder, drawing out three seeds, each the size of her hand. The woman cast the seeds among the thick undergrowth. Three of the petals on her back fell, and three purple flowers sprung from the seeds. A daisy, carnation and rose took control of the surrounding vines. Mother Nature laughed again and lifted her hand.

Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt down the stairs, a wall of brambles closing the hall behind them. They caught themselves halfway down the steps, but the rose threw waves of briar-covered vines to meet them. The pair were forced to separate, and there was the sound of concrete snapping as the stairs cracked from the lunging thorns. Ladybug landed in front of the daisy’s cluster of vines, whose slithering ends she cut with her yoyo. Chat Noir, all the while, spun his staff to push back the carnation’s writhing tendrils. Mother Nature laughed, with the mayor cowering at her side.

Chat Noir interrupted his staff spinning to instead pushed himself off the ground, propelling himself back up to the railing. However, the carnation lashed its vines after him. Chat Noir was forced to a stop, tendrils latching around his wrists and waist. A whir caught his ear, and the carnation was jerked back by a yoyo wire. The vines fell away from Chat Noir. In that same moment, green tendrils whipped around Ladybug, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her from the ground. More of the lily’s vines crawled up towards her head. Chat Noir prepared to leap off the railing, but the rose’s thorny appendages moved in his way. He paused before grinning and pulling up his staff like a baseball bat. With a metal clang, Chat Noir smacked the closest, thorned appendage, which fell onto the lily. The vines around Ladybug went limp. Ladybug then turned towards the rose, now able to spin her yoyo. All the while, Chat Noir readily twirled his staff, slit-eyes locked on the purple rose.

The yoyo whistled through the air as Ladybug launched it towards the rose. Chat Noir sidestepped a thorny tendril, which broke through the railing. He leapt from the crumbling stone, and pulled his staff overhead. Chat Noir fell towards the rose, swinging down his staff all the while. Half of the petals were cut out by Ladybug’s yoyo, and the rest were swept away by Chat Noir. The pillar of writhing, thorn vines shuddered once more before collapsing into a lifeless heap. When Chat Noir landed, he and Ladybug turned their attention towards Mother Nature. Ladybug looked her over, eyes catching on the paper flower on her chest. Ladybug stated, “Chat Noir, I think the akuma is in her brooch.”

“Got it,” he replied, holding up his staff.

The woman had stopped laughing, her throat gone dry. She reached over her shoulder but glanced unsurely at the last petal on her back. Chat Noir and Ladybug started to approach. Mother Nature bit her lip before drawing out a seed. Chat Noir and Ladybug froze defensively. Mother Nature threw the seed behind her, where it soaked into the ground, dragging vines down with it. The ground trembled and a thick pillar of purple wood pushed up from the marble floor. The enormous tree grew until it broke through the ceiling, raining down plaster, stone and sunlight. When they looked back, a purple tree towered behind Mother Nature. The woman plucked the Mayor from his cage and moved towards the opening within the tree, stating, “Once I’m done recharging, you’ll have no chance at stopping me!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped and bolted forward. However, when Mother Nature stepped into the tree, its trunk began to close over her. The Mayor cried from the shrinking opening, “H-help!”

His shouting was cut off by the bark connecting. The tree then started to glow and the ground vibrated. Ladybug stopped cautiously, but Chat Noir continued forward, declaring, “I got this!”

Ladybug focused on the area around the tree. Chat Noir pulled his hand back, starting to shout, “Cata-”

“Chat Noir! Get back!” Ladybug yelled, cutting him off. He paused, feeling the ground shift. Venus flytraps the size of his head then pushed through the marble. Ladybug’s yoyo wrapped around Chat Noir’s waist and yanked him away, toothy plants snapping after him. Chat Noir landed by Ladybug as a wall of Venus flytraps surrounded the tree. Ladybug readied her yoyo and stated, “I’ll take care of this.”

Ladybug let out a yell as she launched her yoyo at the snapping plants. However, the Venus flytraps ducked, and so the yoyo bounced harmlessly off of the glowing trunk. Ladybug reeled back her yoyo, looking dumbfounded. Chat Noir crossed his arms, commenting, “I guess we need another tactic to root out her defenses.”

“There’s only one option left then,” Ladybug replied. She flung her yoyo straight up, proclaiming, “ _Lucky Charm!_ ”

Waves of ladybugs poured from her twirling yoyo. The flittering streams then swirled together, creating a large flash. In place of the light, there was a small red-and-black spotted box. The item landed in Ladybug’s hand. She inspected it quizzically, “A box of matches?”

Chat Noir also looked puzzled, wondering, “Okay, a fire’s one option, but will it really be enough?”

“No, and we’d risk hurting the Mayor,” Ladybug responded. She added, her mind starting to wander, “But, there has to be a way…”

Ladybug’s gaze darted around. Through a grey lens, she focused on the flytraps, which flashed red-and-black. Her eyes then darted to the matchbox and finally the paper bag attached to her hip. Ladybug smiled in realization, “I got it!”

She wound back her hand before pelting the matchbox forward. The flytraps, like before, dodged the matches. The small box clattered harmlessly by the tree’s roots. Chat Noir furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, starting to ask, “My Lady, what are you-”

“Trust me, this will work,” Ladybug responded, pulling the necklace out from the bag.

Chat Noir paused. He then replied with an earnest smile, “I trust you.”

The tree pulsed, and the ground cracked beneath them. Vines began to slip through the crevices. Chat Noir sucked in air through his teeth and swung at the vines. Ladybug looked in panic, but held up the necklace so sunlight reflected off of the largest gem. She kept light focused on the matchbox. More vines sprouted from the ground. Chat Noir’s baton slammed the green tendrils back into their crevices, though Ladybug could feel their tips brush against her ankles. However, she kept her hand steady, keeping the sunbeam on the matchbox. There seemed to be a thin film of smoke. A grip tightened around her foot. Finally, the matchbox burst into flames. At the same time, more tendrils yanked down Ladybug’s arm, nearly pulling her to the ground. All of the Venus flytraps hissed and started lunging at the fire, trying to put it out. Ladybug shouted, “Chat Noir! Now’s your chance!”

Chat Noir’s gaze lingered on Ladybug and the encroaching vines, but he turned away to vault himself over to the tree. Burning foliage filled his nose as he landed among the distracted flytraps. He raised his hand, his ring flashing green, and he shouted, “ _Cataclysm!_ ”

Bubbling blackness covered his palm, emitting a low hum. He slammed his hand against the glowing tree trunk. The black aura sunk into the tree, and its luminescent surface became rusted brown. Dry cracks spread until the bark fell like brittle cardboard at Chat Noir’s feet. Soon, Mother Nature was exposed and gasped, “How-? N-no!”

Chat Noir plucked out her paper brooch. Mother Nature fruitlessly reached after it, but Chat Noir tossed the brooch to Ladybug, calling out, “A flower for you, My Lady!”

Ladybug lashed out her free hand, catching the brooch. She slapped it to the ground, and stomped on the paper, shouting, “Get out here, you nasty little bug!”

From the crushed bits, a glowing and purple butterfly flickered out. The vines around Ladybug went limp, and the akuma started to flutter away towards the hole in the ceiling. Ladybug swiped her finger across her yoyo, so it opened like a beetle’s back and glowed pink. She swung her yoyo, spinning it behind her before lunging it forward as she shouted, “Time to de-evilize!”

The glowing yoyo snatched up akuma. She snapped the yoyo back into her hand and declared, “Gotcha!”

Ladybug then tapped the yoyo to open it. A white butterfly floated out, with Ladybug calling after it, “Bye-bye, little butterfly.”

Afterwards, she reclaimed the matchbox, and she tossed it upward, shouting, “Miraculous Ladybugs!”

The matchbox exploded into a waves of glittering ladybugs. They rushed over the plant overgrowth, the shattered marble and infested streets. In their wake, the vegetation was cleared, the streets and structures mended, and people sitting unharmed throughout the city. In city hall, the ceiling was closed and the Mayor, no longer bound, sat where the tree once stood. Mother Nature was on her hands and knees in the middle of the room. A purple aura receded down her body, returning the woman to her normal state. Rosalie sat up and murmured as she looked around, “What happened?”

Chat Noir, all the while, had approached Ladybug. They connected their fists, celebrating, “Pound it!”

“Ms. Sylviane?” was called by Rosalie’s side, where the Mayor stood.

The woman hurriedly got to her feet. She paused, noticing the clipboard of signatures on the ground. Rosalie reached for them, only for it to be picked up by the Mayor. There was a pause, before he held them out to her, suggesting, “Ah, after reconsidering my earlier...decision, perhaps we could come to a compromise?”

Relief flooded over the woman’s face as she accepted the clipboard, “Thank you so much, sir.”

Meanwhile, Ladybug worked to carefully place the necklace back into the paper bag. To her surprise, Chat Noir peered over her shoulder, inquiring, “What do you have there, My Lady? From an admirer?”

“No. It’s a Mother’s Day gift…” Ladybug glanced to the side, adding, “that I’m helping to deliver, so I better get going.”

She strapped the bag to her side and hurried to the door, calling behind herself, “See you around, Chat Noir!”

He responded with a bow and watched her leave. Chat Noir peered to the side, murmuring to himself, “Mother’s Day…I should get going too.”

***

Under the fluttering wingbeats, Hawkmoth growled and his cane creaked under the pressure of his grip. He then clasped a hand over his brooch, and his voice rumbled against the metal walls, “Curse you, Ladybug. Your luck won’t last forever.” He then shouted to the window, as the metal shutters began to close, “I shall have your Miraculous!”

***

Using his staff, Chat Noir vaulted himself between rooftops and then descended into a narrow alleyway. His ring beeped three times before his suit disappeared in a green flash. Plagg spun out into the air by Adrien’s shoulder, sighing, “Oh man, if I wasn’t hungry before, I sure am now.”

“Hang tight, Plagg. You’ll be able to recharge once we get back home,” Adrien assured with a smile. The kwami slipped back into Adrien’s jacket, and the boy stepped onto the sidewalk.

He was immediately greeted by a woman’s relieved cry, “Adrien! There you are!”

Adrien turned to see Sabine hurrying towards him. He opened his mouth to greet her but was caught by surprise when she hugged him. Sabine pulled away, continuing to say, “Oh, thank goodness you’re safe! I couldn’t find you anywhere! I was so worried.”

“I’m sorry to worry you, but I was fine,” Adrien responded, recovering himself. He quickly added, “Uh, because Chat Noir was there.”

“Yes,” Sabine replied warmly, “We are very lucky to have heroes like him.”

Adrien smiled back. Sabine then remembered the bags she held, and she returned Adrien’s forgotten groceries. He thanked her for it and prepared to head home. Sabine stopped him, however, and insisted, “Before you go, there’s something I wanted to give you.”

She rummaged through her own bag until she drew out a silvery necklace. When she placed it in his hand, he could see a charm shaped like a mother bird embracing its child. Sabine explained all the while, “I was going to give this to Marinette, but I think it suits you just as well.”

Adrien stared at the gift in surprise. Slowly, he looked back at Sabine with a touched smile, and he breathed, “I…thank you. Thank you so much.”

She smiled, answering, “Thank you for walking with me.”

The sun started to dip towards the horizon. The pair started to go their separate ways. Sabine called after him, “Have a safe trip home.”

“You too, and Happy Mother’s Day, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng,” Adrien replied. She waved and finally turned away.

Adrien continued down the sidewalk. After several silent minutes, he drew out the necklace, letting the orange sun reflect in his hand. He smiled softly and ran his thumb over the mother bird.

***

The front door to the bakery rang, and Sabine stepped cautiously into the dark building, with only the red sunset outside to help. Even so, her footsteps moved to the stairs with confidence built in over years of habit. Sabine made her way upstairs, into an unusually quiet and lightless living room. Suddenly, rows of flower-shaped lights taped to the ceiling flicked on, with husband and daughter announcing, “Happy Mother’s Day!”

Sabine let out a half-surprised giggle and clasped her hands. Tom and Marinette each hugged her before ushering her to the kitchen table, where a flower-themed cake and cupcakes waited. Before plates were distributed, the pair drew wrapped boxes from their hiding places. Marinette presented her mother with a hand-made sunhat, decorated with strawberry pink ribbon. Sabine recalled the prior week, where Marinette attempted to subtly bar her from her room as she worked in secret. Sabine had suspected a Mother’s Day gift, but it was more beautiful than she expected. Tom’s own box was much smaller, especially in his broad hands. When the gift was opened, the blossom center piece shone brightly, even in the dim light. Tom noted that Sabine sparkled brighter than the necklace, as he helped to clasp it around her neck. Soon enough, cupcakes and spongy cake slices occupied everyone’s plates.

“So, how was your walk, Mom?” Marinette asked.

Sabine smiled knowingly before she answered, “Well, you’ll never guess who was there to accompany me.” After a purposeful pause, she added mock-offhandedly, “It was a nice young man named Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette stiffened with altered interest, “A-Adrien?”

Her eyes darted to the side and she fiddled with her cake, stuttering, “R-really? How was he up to? I mean, what was he up to? Or, um, how was he?”

“Haha, he was fine. I think he was running errands when we ran into each other. We decided to walk together and chat,” Sabine replied and continued with a grin, “And I might have told him about the times you would play dress-up with my clothes when you were little.”

Marinette made a horrified gasp. She covered her face with her hands and groaned, “ _Mom._ I love you, but _how could you?_ ”

Sabine giggled along with Tom, but she slid her daughter another cupcake as an apology. Marinette peeked past her fingers, unable to suppress her smile. As the cake continued to shrink, the family shared laughter through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to moving households at the time of writing this, the story became a pretty late entry for Mother's Day. Nonetheless, it was fun and simple enough that I wanted to post it as my first story on Archive of Our Own, as well as my first writing for the Miraculous fandom. Hope you guys enjoyed and I look forward to writing more!


End file.
